


Из достоверных источников

by White_Kingfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Salt, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fake Ladybug, False Identity, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, false ladybug au, ml salt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher
Summary: У Маринетт был тяжелый день. Ночью после этого, когда у неё должен быть одиночный патруль, появляется Кот Нуар и задаёт единственный вопрос: «Ты кому-нибудь раскрывала свою личность, случайно или же нет?»
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 51





	1. Маринетт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Checking Sources](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235299) by [DOMinMatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOMinMatrix/pseuds/DOMinMatrix). 



> This translation is also published [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9361269)
> 
> От автора:  
> Небольшая зарисовка, придуманная мною в ответ на прочитанные подобные идеи. Разница лишь в том, что я не думаю, что Адриан будет настолько глуп, что начнёт встречаться с какой-нибудь фальшивой Ледибаг. Он вначале спросит ее саму. 
> 
> Оригинальная идея принадлежит @miraculous-of-salt.

– Ледибаг?

Пятнистая героиня Парижа слегка вздрогнула, когда ее выдернули из задумчивости. Все это время она глядела на сияющие огни города, нахмурившись с глубокомысленным (как она надеялась) видом, поглощенная размышлениями и воспоминаниями, лезущими в голову. Она настолько ушла в себя, что даже не заметила появления своего напарника в кожаном костюме, который сел рядом. Хотя сегодня у него должна была быть свободная ночь.

«Когда, черт возьми, он здесь появился?» – удивилась она, быстро оглядевшись в попытке понять, как давно она выпала из реальности.

– Эй, Котёнок, что ты здесь делаешь? Сегодня ведь я патрулирую, – спросила она, в то время как на ум ей пришла другая совершенно паническая мысль – что, если в своём оцепенении она не заметила явные признаки появления акумы?

Но перед тем, как прийти в ещё больший ужас, она успела обратить внимание на то, что Кот все же был относительно спокоен. По крайней мере, он не был похож на того, кто в следующий момент готов броситься в битву. И тем не менее, он выглядел встревоженным. Это видно было по тому, как он напрягся и приподнял плечи, словно ему хотелось быть ближе к ней, но он не осмеливался идти на контакт. 

Из-за чего она принялась гадать, что такого она могла сказать или сделать, из-за чего он мог подумать, будто переходит границы дозволенного. Или, может быть, он за что-то на неё злился? Тогда это будет просто вишенкой на торте после сегодняшнего дня.

Вначале Лила устроила впечатляющую сцену, из-за которой Маринетт была наказана и должна была оставаться в школе после уроков до конца недели (все случилось так быстро, что она едва ли даже поняла, какого черта вообще произошло). Теперь же она начинала паниковать из-за того, что ее напарник сердится на неё за что-то, чего она не помнит. Кого ещё она умудрится выбесить сегодня?

– Как ты относишься к раскрытию своей личности?

Паника тут же сошла на нет, она нахмурилась, и, если бы не явное какое-то тревожное выражение на его лице, насторожившее ее, она бы точно разозлилась. Но он казался сегодня таким потерянным, что это совершенно сбило ее с толку. Так что, решив не набрасываться на напарника с резкими высказываниями, она тяжело вздохнула, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на нем и не обращать внимания на поднимающееся раздражение.

– Кот, прости, но мы уже говорили об этом. Мы же не просто так скрываем свои личности. 

Впервые с того момента, как он сел рядом (как она думала), она заметила, что он хотя бы слегка скосил взгляд в ее сторону. Нервное выражение его лица немного смягчилось, хотя в глазах все ещё оставалось что-то нечитаемое, что заставляло Ледибаг беспокоиться.

– Так... ты никогда не открывала свою личность? Никому? Может быть, случайно, или же нет?

Если бы она не знала его лучше, то подумала бы, что его слова прозвучали несколько обвиняюще.

Ну и во-первых, с чего бы это? А во-вторых, почему он неожиданно решил устроить ей допрос?

Опять же, все происходящее сбивало ее с толку, и она знала, что следует быть рассудительной.

– Нет. Конечно нет. Я ведь обещала тебе, помнишь? Как только мы победим Бражника, ты будешь первым, кому я скажу, – произнесла она так спокойно и уверенно, как только было возможно. Она ведь с самого начала ясно давала понять, что думает по этому поводу.

Как только прозвучали эти слова, Кот Нуар ощутимо расслабился. Плечи его свободно опустились, он выдохнул и кивнул.

– Да. Разумеется, – он наконец смог повернуться и взглянуть на неё, пряча своё смятение за слабой улыбкой.

Такая смена настроения ошарашила ее почти так же, как и его внезапное появление. 

– Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом, Котёнок?

Его улыбка слегка померкла, и он снова отвёл взгляд.

– Просто мне... – начал было он, но затем замолчал и покачал головой. – Нет... нет, ничего. Прости, что побеспокоил тебя. Это даже глупо.

Он попытался встать, но Ледибаг схватила его за запястье, не давая уйти.

– Очевидно, нет, раз ты пришёл сюда. Ты выглядел очень расстроенным. Знаю, я могу быть жуткой занудой, когда дело касается тайны личностей, но Кот, я делаю это не для того, чтобы задеть или обидеть тебя! Правда! – умоляюще произнесла она, чувствуя, что упускает нечто важное. – Если тебя это обижает или...

Его светлые волосы взметнулись, когда он отчаянно замотал головой.

– Нет, нет. Ничего подобного. Правда. Я знаю, зачем ты это делаешь. Не стану притворяться, будто мне это нравится, но я понимаю тебя. Правда, – попытался он убедить ее, и хотя действительно казалось, что он понимает ее и говорит честно, он все ещё явно что-то скрывал. Что-то, из-за чего он пришёл сюда и задавал эти странные вопросы.

– Тогда к чему это все?

Он посмотрел на нее извиняющимся взглядом, хотя уголки его губ приподнялись, и он снова покачал головой.

– Это слишком личное. Если я расскажу, то выдам себя, Багибу, но я правда очень сожалею об этом. Я не хотел расстроить тебя.

Ледибаг какое-то время внимательно вглядывалась в его глаза, но в итоге неохотно отпустила его руку, позволяя ему подняться.

Весь этот разговор оставил ей лишь незатихающее чувство тревоги. В воздухе между ними повисло тягостное напряжение, когда он отступил прочь и, отсалютовав ей, исчез в ночи, не дав ей и шанса что-либо сказать.

Это тревожное чувство не оставляло ее и дома. Она спала беспокойно, и, уже проснувшись утром, все ещё не могла думать ни о чем другом. Отвлеченная этими мыслями, она проделала весь путь до школы и пришла в класс раньше, чем обычно.

На самом деле она была так сильно поглощена своими раздумьями, что далеко не сразу заметила толпу, собравшуюся вокруг двух личностей, которые хихикали и громко разговаривали, втиснувшись на ее обычное место рядом с Альей.

Но все-таки заметила.

Как бы Маринетт это ни ненавидела, но у неё выработалось нечто вроде шестого чувства по отношению к ученице по обмену из Италии – Лиле Росси. Некий личный радар, предупреждавший ее о присутствии лгуньи.

И он срабатывал безупречно.

Это было типично для Лилы – пытаться занять ее место при всяком удобном случае. Обычно это выливалось в некоторый спор между Маринетт и Альей, в котором ее предполагаемая лучшая подруга защищала другую девчонку за то, что та просто хочет пообщаться, и почему бы ей не попытаться хоть раз вести себя с ней приветливо?

В этот раз, однако, Маринетт быстро поняла три вещи.

Во-первых, Лила была не одна.

Во-вторых, кем бы ни была эта вторая девица, они с Лилой уже были явно близки, что никому не сулило ничего хорошего – в особенности, Маринетт.

В-третьих, Адриану, оказавшемуся злополучным пленником сгрудившейся возле него толпы, было явно не по себе – больше, чем обычно, так как он в открытую хмурился, уставившись на свою парту, пытаясь никак не реагировать на все происходящее.

Какого черта происходит? Маринетт всего день не было в школе!

Алья первая заметила ее появление, неуверенно взглянув на неё со своего места (она довольно сильно разозлилась на неё вчера из-за того, что бы там ни явилось причиной ее наказания на неделю). Это вызвало своеобразную цепную реакцию, так как Лила и ее «гостья» тоже подняли на неё взгляды, замолкая и привлекая к ней всеобщее внимание.

Незнакомая девица смерила брюнетку взглядом, прежде чем сказать:

– Это та девочка, о которой ты мне говорила?

Лила состроила огромные, ужасно фальшивые щенячьи глазки и тихонько кивнула, глядя на Маринетт так, будто та могла в любую секунду наброситься на неё.

Незнакомая девица встала с места за партой Маринетт, и толпа расступилась перед ней, словно море перед библейским пророком, позволяя той выйти вперёд и с надменным видом встать перед ней. Девица была лишь чуть-чуть выше Маринетт, но из-за того, что она носила босоножки на танкетке, Маринетт приходилось смотреть на неё снизу вверх. Ее тёмные, практически чёрные волосы длиной до плеч были распущены, однако из-за оттенка ее бровей становилось понятно, что их цвет не натуральный. Она покрасила их совсем недавно, если можно было судить по отсутствию отросших корней.

Приподняв бровь, Маринетт наблюдала за ее приближением, совершенно не впечатлившись выражением превосходства в ее зелено-голубых глазах.

– Я слышала, ты обижаешь мою лучшую подругу, – властно сказала она, подбоченившись и уверенно расставив ноги в брендовых джинсах Габриэля.

По классу прокатился дружный возглас изумления, будто произошло невесть какое разоблачение в какой-нибудь мыльной опере.

Маринетт только лишь моргнула, глядя на неё со все ещё приподнятой бровью. Да кто, черт возьми, она вообще такая, и почему готова напасть на неё, будто заранее уверена в своей победе? Хотя, сказать по правде, ей было все равно.

– Прости, ты кто вообще? – спросила Маринетт, хотя ее тон явно выдавал, что ей абсолютно до одного места ответ девушки.

– К твоему сведению, меня зовут Бьянка. Я перевелась к вам только вчера. Но не меняй тему. Я слышала, ты издеваешься над моей лучшей подругой Лилой.

Прежде, чем Бьянка смогла продолжить, Маринетт одарила ее безразличным взглядом.

– К сожалению, должна сообщить, что твоя лучшая подруга – лгунья.

Тут же стало слышно, как Лила разревелась где-то на заднем плане, но Маринетт уже теряла интерес к этому разговору.

– Я так не думаю. Думаю, это ты лгунья. На самом деле, я считаю, что именно из-за таких, как ты, страдает Париж. Вы только и пытаетесь вечно навредить другим, из-за чего они акуманизируются, и мне все время приходится за вами подчищать.

«Простите, что?»

Взгляд голубых глаз тут же сосредоточился на девушке перед ней. У нее проснулся интерес.

– Даю тебе последний шанс. Перестань создавать угрозу обществу, или мы с _моим напарником_ предпримем меры.

Из этого заявления можно было почерпнуть немало. Ну… довольно много. Угроза обществу? Напарник? Примут меры?

Кем эта девчонка себя возомнила? _Ледибаг?_

Единственное, что стало ясно Маринетт после некоторых размышлений над подобным выбором слов, так это то, что сказанное явно не являлось дружеским советом. 

– Ты мне угрожаешь?

Возможно, ей следовало проявить больше гнева. На самом деле, что угодно было бы лучше, чем откровенная скука. Но у нее просто не было на это энергии.

Бьянка торжествующе улыбнулась, проигнорировав отсутствие страха в голосе Маринетт. 

– Я никому не угрожаю. Это обещание.

Маринетт оставалось только недоуменно моргать.

Да что вообще здесь происходит? В чем, скажите на милость, она так провинилась, что судьба решила с утра пораньше свалить ей на голову эту нелепость?

И почему складывается впечатление, будто эта девчонка намекает на что-то, чего она никак не может уловить? Почему ее тело хотело действовать, пока ее разум вовсе не спешил постичь происходящее?

– Эй, – шепнул кто-то с заднего ряда, решившись протянуть ей руку помощи. – Это Ледибаг!

Лила громко шикнула на него:

– Ребята, об этом не должны знать все! Мы не знаем, кому можно доверять!

Ох.

О-хо-хо!

Вот это да. Когда она подумала об этом раньше, то в ее голове это было всего лишь шуткой, но… Они это что, серьезно?

– Ты Ледибаг? – спросила Маринетт, желая пролить свет на происходящее и окончательно убедиться, что ей не померещились эти последние сорок пять секунд ее жизни.

Бьянка вздернула подбородок, взглянув на Маринетт свысока.

– Обычно я не раскрываю это кому-то вроде тебя.

За ее спиной Адриан поднялся со своего места с крайне рассерженным видом, но Маринетт едва ли успела заметить гнев в его взгляде, устремленном на Бьянку, прежде чем…

– Пфф…

Маринетт прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь сдержаться, но ничто уже не было способно подавить этот приступ.

Она начала урывками хихикать, попутно пытаясь прочистить горло и напустить на себя серьезный вид. Но вскоре она уже ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она громко рассмеялась, согнувшись пополам, полностью игнорируя (ну, может, не полностью, но сейчас ей было все равно) растерянные взгляды окружающих.

Она допустила ошибку, снова взглянув на Бьянку, из-за чего расхохоталась пуще прежнего и буквально упала на колени, хватаясь за бока и смеясь так сильно, что из глаз хлынули слезы.

_Слезы, черт возьми._

Прошло целых пять или шесть минут, прежде чем она снова смогла нормально дышать. Сев прямо, она вытерла слезы и широко улыбнулась девушке, стоявшей перед ней и явно испытывавшей неловкость.

– Ох. Спасибо. Мне прям полегчало.

Та кашлянула, явно не понимая причин столь странного поведения. Что ж, нельзя было винить ее за это.

– Не вижу, что в этом смешного.

– Да все это. Правда, – она поднялась с пола, демонстративно отряхнув пыль со штанов, и снова сосредоточила свое внимание на девушке.

Потому что все это обещало быть забавным.

– Что ж, Ледибаг, скажи, если я представляю собой такую угрозу обществу, почему же ты доверила мне талисман?

Ухмылка Бьянки дрогнула, ее глаза на секунду метнулись к Лиле, при этом обе, казалось, утратили дар речи. Как и все остальные, впрочем.

Даже Алья, у которой отвисла челюсть от этого откровения. Но блогерша тут же схватилась за телефон, принимаясь листать новости:

– Когда?! Не было никаких новых героев! Откуда нам знать, что ты не врешь?

Отлично. Это ей на руку. Единственное, в чем можно положиться на стадо баранов, так это в том, что они всегда следуют за толпой.

– Ну, если ты не можешь поверить мне на слово, тогда, думаю, будет очень легко проверить факты, – ее голос немного усилился на этих словах, и блогерше хватило приличия выглядеть при этом ошарашенной и смущенной. – Ты можешь всегда просто спросить Ледибаг, вот же она.

– Ну, я…

– Или можно спросить ее _напарника._ Так как он видел мою трансформацию.

Бьянка захлопнула рот. Им оставалось только гадать, блефует Маринетт или же нет. Было легко утверждать нечто подобное, тогда как единственного человека, способного подтвердить или опровергнуть факты, здесь не было.

Именно так все это время Лила вела свою игру. Разница лишь в том, что Маринетт говорит правду.

Но никто из них не мог так рисковать.

Потому что никто из них не знал того, что знала она.

И ведь Ледибаг действительно присутствовала в этой комнате, хоть и была не той, на кого все думали.

– Я попросила ее дать тебе шанс. Потому что хотела помочь тебе. Я думала, став героем, ты станешь лучше. Но ты все равно продолжала издеваться надо мной!

– И-именно так.

Ага, значит, они выбрали этот путь? Это можно использовать. А учитывая склонность Лилы к акуманизации, может, так и Бражника достать получится.

Потому что это только вопрос времени, когда он выберет себе новую цель.

– Как благородно с твоей стороны, Лила, – произнесла она самым сердечным голосом, на который только была способна, но даже для ее собственного слуха это прозвучало фальшиво. И как это у Лилы всегда получается так сладко петь? – Но, когда мы вместе сражались на той крыше с акумой, ты говорила совсем другое.

– А что, по-твоему, я должна была сказать, раз ты очевидно оказалась неспособна стать героем! Я не хотела рисковать тем, что ты обернешься против меня.

– Ты не считала, что я не гожусь для этого, когда я спасла тебя и Кота Нуара, – это прозвучало немного более правдоподобно, когда она напустила на себя обиженный вид и отвела взгляд.

При этом она заметила Адриана, смотревшего на нее со странным выражением, которое она никак не могла распознать. Но его взгляд отличался от всех остальных ее одноклассников. Почему он выглядит таким потерянным?

Девчонка презрительно фыркнула.

– Не впутывай сюда моего напарника, – потребовала она. Это было похоже на отчаянную попытку направить разговор в другое русло.

Хорошо. Это тоже может оказаться ей на руку.

– Ну… ты ведь знаешь, что твой «напарник» мой лучший друг, правда? – она бросила отчасти виноватый взгляд на Алью. – Прости, Аль, но – сама знаешь, – Маринетт жестом указала на расстояние между ними, демонстрируя, что они отдалились друг от друга в последнее время. Они не были так близки, как раньше. И хотя они все еще были друзьями, Маринетт с трудом могла бы назвать ее сейчас своей лучшей подругой. 

Этот намек не остался незамеченным. Широко распахнув глаза, Алья потрясенно и обиженно уставилась на нее. Правда, Маринетт не была вполне уверена, что это из-за того, что они не были больше лучшими подругами – скорее, из-за того, что она не сказала Алье, что проводит время с одним из героев, за которыми та обожала гоняться.

– Мой напарник никогда не стал бы общаться с кем-то вроде тебя.

Боже, да что же она как заезженная пластинка? Ей правда до сих пор кажется, что она блефует?

Фыркнув и слегка тряхнув головой, Маринетт достала из кармана телефон и принялась листать фотографии, пока не нашла нужную.

Она не пыталась казаться самодовольной, выставляя телефон перед собой, чтобы показать классу, но определенно ей не удалось сдержать некоторой ухмылки, когда одноклассники снова охнули и подались вперед, чтобы рассмотреть фото.

На фотографии они с Котом Нуаром сидели очень близко друг к другу на ее кушетке. Маринетт показывала в камеру язык, а Кот совершенно кавайным образом сложил пальцы в жесте мира возле левого глаза, словно только что вышел из какого-нибудь аниме. Это была одна из ее любимых. В тот раз они почти всю ночь провели за просмотром сериалов после очень тяжелого дня. Сделанные тогда фотографии стали эдаким побочным эффектом чрезмерного потребления сладкого, недостатка сна и наличия хорошей компании. Отчего-то, когда Кот узнал, что она была Мультимаус, это повысило ее «уровень крутости», и у них появилось что-то общее.

И конечно, она не могла сказать ему, что общего между ними было на самом деле гораздо больше. 

В любом случае, это сильно сблизило их, как друзей, и теперь они часто проводили время вместе.

Что было временным облегчением для неё, так как большинство ее друзей так или иначе отвернулись от неё.

Пока Бьянка бессмысленно пялилась на фотографию, вокруг начали раздаваться голоса.

– Ты правда дружишь с Котом Нуаром? Это так круто!

– Значит ли это, что ты общаешься и с другими героями?

– Какой Кот Нуар на самом деле?

– Погоди, так ты правда была героем? Я думал, герои должны держать свою личность в тайне.

Именно этого она и ждала. Быстро призвав всех к тишине, она многозначительно взглянула на Бьянку.

– Так и есть. Но я больше не являюсь героем, правда, Ледибаг?

– Я...

– Напомни-ка мне, почему это мне нельзя больше быть Мультимаус? – она задумчиво приложила палец к подбородку, хотя внутри неё вскипало от негодования. – Я почти уверена, что это не имеет никакого отношения к моей угрозе обществу.

Она постучала пальцем по подбородку, оглядываясь вокруг _в глубокой задумчивости_. Она перехватила ещё один взгляд Адриана, внимательно на неё смотревшего, но не позволила себе отвлечься на его прекрасный облик. Потому что к черту это все.

К черту все эти разговоры о высокой морали.

И если он разозлится на неё за то, что она защищает своё альтер-эго, то пусть тоже идёт к черту.

Но не похоже было, чтобы он злился.

На самом деле, как только их глаза встретились, его губы тронула легкая ухмылка. Совершенно хулиганская и никак не вяжущаяся с его ангельским ликом, но, черт возьми, она как будто подбадривала ее.

Эта ухмылка вместе с приподнятой бровью словно говорила: «Да, и что же сказала Ледибаг _на самом деле?_ »

Такая насмешливая и озорная, и в то же время до боли знакомая, правда, ее сердце ещё не готово было это признать.

Но это обязательно произойдёт позже.

Маринетт повернулась обратно к самозванке, угрожающие сузив глаза:

– А, точно! Потому что я случайно раскрыла свою личность Коту Нуару. И потому, что личности должны оставаться в тайне.

– Н-ну, е-есть исключения! – попыталась парировать Бьянка, но Маринетт не собиралась уступать ей.

– Нет, я думаю, что ты лгунья, как и твоя так называемая лучшая подруга. Ты не Ледибаг. И ты ни черта не знаешь о Ледибаг. Потому что, если бы ты была ею, ты уже давно проиграла бы. Ты у нас сколько всего, один день? И весь класс уже знает твою «личность»? Тогда нам всем просто ужасно повезло, что ты не являешься героиней, иначе Бражник бы уже давно победил!

Теперь она уже кипела от ярости. Эмоции наконец настигли ее и выплеснулись наружу. Она обвиняющее ткнула пальцем в Бьянку, отчего та слегка отшатнулась назад.

– Ты ни черта не знаешь о том, что значит быть героем. Чем они жертвуют ради безопасности людей. К тому же, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар даже не знают личностей друг друга – так какого черта _Ледибаг_ будет раскрывать это целой толпе людей, уже хотя бы раз да попавших под контроль акумы, но не раскроет это своему напарнику?!

Какого бы страху это ни нагнало на новенькую, он быстро сменился чем-то больше похожим на бешенство, когда она, восстановив равновесие, двинулась на Маринетт, сверкая жгучей ненавистью в глазах.

– Да как ты смеешь называть меня лгуньей, мелкая дрянь!

Удивленная этой вспышкой, Маринетт даже не дёрнулась, когда увидела занесённую для удара руку Бьянки, вместо этого зажмурившись и замерев в ожидании.

Но удара так и не последовало.

Возглас изумления заставил Маринетт приоткрыть глаза, а затем вытаращиться на происходящее.

Бьянка стояла на том же месте с поднятой для удара рукой. Но прямо перед ней внезапно нарисовался Адриан – просто невероятно быстро, когда, черт возьми, он успел выскочить сюда? – и схватил девчонку за руку, крепко стиснув ее запястье и удержав на месте.

– А-Адриан!

– Довольно, – прошипел он низким и угрожающим голосом. – Если до сих пор и оставалось что-то не ясно, то теперь уже все понятно. Ты не Ледибаг. Она бы никогда не подняла руку на гражданского!

– Н-но!.. – Лила попыталась прийти на помощь своей «подруге», но тут же замолкла, перехватив его свирепый взгляд.

– С меня довольно ваших попыток настроить всех против Маринетт. Я знал, что вы обе врете, когда «случайно» раскрыли мне личность Ледибаг вчера, но у меня не было никаких доказательств. Вы все время всем врали!

Подождите-ка... Та интонация, с которой он произнёс слово «случайно»... почему она кажется столь знакомой?

Ее мысли о светловолосой и зеленоглазой модели совершенно внезапно сменились мыслями о таком же светловолосом и зеленоглазом супергерое, который приходил увидеться с ней в свою свободную ночь, спрашивая, «не раскрыла ли она себя, случайно или же нет». 

– Адриан! М-мне же больно!

Маринетт перевела взгляд на его руку, все еще словно тисками сжимавшую запястье Бьянки, обещая оставить после себя синяки.

Но ее внимание было сосредоточено вовсе не на этом. На самом деле ее глаза были прикованы к знакомой форме его серебряного кольца. Знакомой, потому что она заметила его еще в день их первой встречи, и он никогда не снимал его.

За исключением того дня, когда они делали фотосъемку для ее сайта.

_Того дня, когда они с Котом поменялись талисманами._

Это Адриан.

Адриан был Котом Нуаром.

Ее Котёнок был рядом все это время.

Вот почему он так разозлился. Вот почему он выглядел таким расстроенным. Вот почему он пришёл тогда к ней и задавал эти странные вопросы!

Потому что Лила и ее приспешница выбрали единственного человека, который мог узнать наверняка, что они лгут.

И если она думала, что невозможно любить его ещё больше, то она жестоко ошибалась.

– Что здесь происходит?!

Прекрасно. Конечно же, учительница должна была зайти именно в этот момент.

Она не обращала особого внимания на тот хаос, что поднялся с приходом мадам Бюстье. Лила и Бьянка утверждали, что Маринетт на них накинулась, а Адриан вмешался и помог ей, после чего их обоих отправили в коридор, так как многие начали высказываться в их защиту, неожиданно перестав верить в ложь Лилы.

Но теперь она стояла в коридоре рядом с предметом своего обожания, оказавшегося еще и _ее напарником._

– Пожалуйста, прости меня, Маринетт.

Ее ход мыслей резко оборвался, когда она взглянула на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Я не должен был отговаривать тебя от ее разоблачения. Это было глупо с моей стороны. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты простишь меня когда-нибудь.

Маринетт не сдержала улыбки, потому что – ну как могла она не заметить? Модель он или нет, но в этом прекрасном теле билось сердце ее напарника.

– Тебе не за что просить прощения, Адриан. К тому же, ты, по крайней мере, проверил свои источники, – она усмехнулась, находя в этом своеобразную иронию. Если бы он не пришёл к ней тогда, ей бы ни за что не удалось собрать все детали воедино.

Он растерянно взглянул на неё.

Она одарила его широкой и сияющей улыбкой.

– Я же говорила тебе, разве нет? Что ты будешь первым, кто узнает.


	2. Адриан

**_Адриан.exe прекратило работу._ **

**_На вашем Адриане возникла проблема, и его необходимо перезагрузить. Мы лишь собираем некоторые сведения об ошибке, а затем будет автоматически выполнена перезагрузка._ **

**_Выполнено: 0%_ **

Вчера у Адриана был если и не ужасный, то определённо не самый _лучший день._

Его выдернули из постели ещё затемно для неожиданной фотосессии, после того как он полночи готовил домашнее задание с предыдущего дня, из-за чего он пребывал не в самом хорошем расположении духа.

Затем, прибыв в школу, он обнаружил разброд в рядах своих одноклассников после некого скандала, разыгравшегося незадолго до этого, из-за чего одна его близкая подруга была отстранена от занятий на всю вторую половину дня и должна была оставаться после уроков до конца недели. И это определённо не способствовало поднятию его настроения.

И конечно же, этот новый скандал заставил класс разойтись во мнениях относительно предполагаемых изменений в моральном облике указанной подруги.

_**Выполнено: 10%** _

_Да что это за бред собачий._

Люди не меняются вот так, в одночасье. Едва ли. И Маринетт была не из тех людей, что притворяются «милыми», чтобы им сошло с рук издевательство над кем-то. Маринетт никогда никого не притесняла, _и точка._

Ладно, возможно, он не знал Маринетт настолько хорошо, по крайней мере, как Адриан, однако он знал ее достаточно как Кот Нуар. И этого хватало, чтобы понять, что на самом деле стоило беспокоиться лишь об одном изменении – о появлении в их классе лгуньи, одержимой тем, чтобы привнести в их жизнь как можно больше невзгод.

Ситуация действительно выходила из-под контроля.

Когда-то он посоветовал Маринетт поступить благородно, потому что в то время эта ложь казалась безобидной. Она позволяла новенькой привлечь к себе внимание. Эдакая попытка завести друзей на новом месте, вызванная заблуждением. Он мог только посочувствовать этому.

Конечно, кое-что из ее вранья не было безобидным – заявляя о том, что они с Ледибаг лучшие подруги, она просто напрашивалась на неприятности. Но он был уверен, что _это_ довольно скоро аукнется ей, и она поймёт, что выставлять себя напоказ перед магическим террористом _было просто ужасной идеей._

_**Выполнено: 12%** _

– Адриан, привет!

Мысленно он застонал, изо всех сил сопротивляясь желанию закатить глаза.

Легка на помине.

Не так он хотел провести свой редкий обед в школе – внимая очередному спектаклю местной лгуньи. Но прежде, чем он смог среагировать, набить рот едой или схватиться за книгу – что угодно, лишь бы показать, что он слишком занят и не может уделить ей время – Лила Росси уже расположилась на скамье рядом с ним и так тесно к нему прижалась, что это вполне можно было счесть за сексуальное домогательство.

– Я хочу познакомить тебя кое с кем! – пропела она немного чересчур радостно – особенно учитывая ту гражданскую войну, устроенную ею среди одноклассников совсем недавно.

Если бы Адриан не был так сосредоточен на мыслях о том, как неприятны ему эти прикосновения, он бы уже заметил другую девушку, стоящую рядом, чьё присутствие явно требовало внимания.

_**Выполнено: 20%** _

– Привет, Адриан. Приятно познакомиться, – улыбнулась незнакомая девушка. В ее глазах промелькнул какой-то странный блеск, значения которого он не смог распознать. – Ну, официально, по крайней мере, – она тихонько рассмеялась над чем-то, что было понятно, по всей видимости, только ей.

Некоторое время он рассматривал эту девушку.

Она не казалась ему знакомой. Но он постоянно работал и встречался с очень большим количеством людей. 

– Прости, мы уже встречались?

Новенькая едва заметно усмехнулась и мельком стрельнула в Лилу заговорщическим взглядом.

– Ну... можно и так сказать.

Лила кашлянула рядом с ним:

– Это Бьянка Эспозито, она только сегодня перевелась в наш класс из другой школы.

Ага. То есть, Лила пытается теперь сразу же обольщать новеньких, как только они приходят?

Прекрасно. Оставалось только надеяться, что эта девица быстро поймёт, чем на самом деле является ее ложь.

– Только перевелась, да? – он попытался изобразить интерес, потому что, несмотря на присутствие Лилы, эта девушка ничем не заслужила его гнева, и он не собирался бросать ее на произвол судьбы в лапах лгуньи, если мог хоть как-то помочь. – Откуда ты приехала?

– Вообще, я отсюда. Из Парижа. Я просто училась здесь в другой школе. Но по некоторым причинам мне захотелось перевестись сюда.

Что ещё за многозначительный взгляд у неё? Она будто вкладывала в свои слова некий скрытый смысл, который ему никак не удавалось в полной мере понять.

– О, правда? И почему же?

Ее улыбка стала шире от этого вопроса.

– Ну, например, из-за моей лучшей подруги, – она указала на Лилу с таким взглядом, какой он видел только у Альи, когда та смотрела на Маринетт, в то время как они были ещё самыми лучшими подругами. – Мы с Лилой давние закадычные подружки.

_**Выполнено: 25%** _

_Ох._

Ну, что ж... Это могло как положить конец этим идиотским спектаклям в классе, так как у Лилы появилась «настоящая подруга», с которой можно проводить время, так и стать началом чего-то гораздо более худшего.

При этом где-то в глубине души он уже знал, что верно последнее.

Бьянка какое-то время рассматривала его, переводя периодически взгляд на Лилу, которая все еще была невыносимо близко. Она словно колебалась, пытаясь на что-то решиться. Наконец она вздохнула:

– Слушай, я вообще-то не должна этого делать, но мне хотелось извиниться.

– Бьянка! Мы же обсуждали это!

Он перевел взгляд с одной на другую, наблюдая за каким-то беззвучным диалогом, который явно происходил между ними.

– Нет, Лила. Это неправильно. Я должна, – Бьянка наградила свою «подружку» суровым взглядом и снова повернулась к нему. – Адриан, в последний раз, когда мы, – она отвела на мгновение взгляд, как будто на самом деле подыскивала нужные слова, – _встретились…_ Я повела себя довольно по-детски, сказав то, чего на самом деле не думала. И я хотела извиниться за это.

Ладно. Вот теперь он окончательно ничего не понимает.

Потому что ничего, похожего на какой-либо конфликт с этой девицей, в его памяти не сохранилось. Он мог не запомнить ее лица или имени, но он точно не должен был забыть конфликт. Главным образом потому, что обычно он всеми силами старался их избегать.

Так о чем же, бога ради, твердит эта девчонка?

Его замешательство, должно быть, ясно было написано на его лице, потому что она вдруг огляделась, что-то проверив, затем придвинулась ближе и сказала, понизив голос:

– Ну, помнишь – в парке? Я… Я отчитала Лилу, сказав, что никакие мы не подруги?

Это звучало как-то знакомо. Его мозг заработал в ускоренном режиме, пытаясь зацепиться за брошенную ею подсказку. Но это не слишком помогло.

Он определенно помнил подобное столкновение. Кто-то пришел тогда разоблачить обман Лилы о ее лучшей подруге, а также о том, что она является супергероиней.

Но это была совсем другая девчонка.

Это была…

_Нет._

_**Выполнено: 30%** _

Понимание отразилось в его взгляде, глаза его слегка расширились, что заставило Бьянку хихикнуть.

– Понял, наконец? Полагаю, сложновато узнать меня, правда?

Его захлестнуло эмоциями.

Конечно, некая предательская часть его тут же возликовала. Потому что, может быть, это была его Леди – ведь только три человека (насколько ему известно) знали о том, что случилось в тот день в парке. И может быть, это значило...

Но на смену переполнившей его радости быстро пришли тревожные сомнения и ощущение предательства. Потому что если это действительно Ледибаг стояла перед ним без маски, то она нарушила собственное золотое правило. Она открыла свою личность _ему_. Не Коту Нуару. И хотя они являлись одним и тем же человеком, Ледибаг обещала, что Кот будет первым, кто узнает ее личность. И вовсе не так он представлял себе это раскрытие, которое однажды (хотелось бы надеяться) произойдёт.

Они ещё не победили Бражника.

Для напарников, пожертвовавших столь многим ради безопасности города, не настало ещё время торжествовать.

И никогда в его мечтах об их раскрытии не было даже и намёка на присутствие Лилы Росси.

Не говоря о том, что Ледибаг достаточно ясно дала понять, насколько сильно она не доверяет Лиле. Ну ладно, хорошо, может быть, кто-то и _мог_ бы объяснить все это небольшой ссорой между подругами, но это совсем не было похоже на его Леди.

По крайней мере... он так думал.

Совсем другое успел он узнать о ней за время их знакомства. Некоторые ее поступки может и были порой неоднозначны, но то же самое можно было сказать и про него. Однако срывать своё раздражение на подруге, используя суперсилы? Это было не похоже на ту Ледибаг, которую он знал.

Да и Лила дала понять, что тоже не является особой поклонницей Ледибаг.

Что-то здесь было _явно_ не так.

Или он вовсе не знал Ледибаг так хорошо, как думал, или это была не Ледибаг.

– Хотя, как я и сказала, я не должна была говорить этого, – ее слова выдернули его из задумчивости. Она подмигнула ему и приложила к губам указательный палец.

– Тогда зачем сказала? – вырвалось у Адриана, потому что он не мог ещё ничего ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. И не мог не сказать того, что омрачало его разум.

– Потому что я доверяю тебе, и мне хотелось положить конец всем недоразумениям, – только и ответила она.

_**Выполнено: 35%** _

По всей видимости, это _доверие_ недорогого стоило, так как многие, если не все его одноклассники, уже знали обо всем еще до конца учебного дня. Он слышал, как они тихонько перешептывались во время занятий, и приглушённые упоминания «Ледибаг» распространились ко классу, подобно пожару.

Что заставило его только ещё больше упасть духом.

Не то чтобы он был против того, чтобы она открыла свою личность тем, кому доверяет – но если это была настоящая Ледибаг, то она ни слова не сказала об этом Коту Нуару. И какой-то противный внутренний голосок в его голове беспрестанно бубнил о том, что для неё он был не больше, чем просто приспешником.

Она не доверяла ему.

И на самом деле он не знал ее так хорошо, как думал.

И последней пришла наиболее тягостная мысль о том, что _Ледибаг – лгунья._

Но он продолжал упорно отмахиваться от этих мыслей в надежде на то, что на самом деле это _не_ его Леди. Она бы так не поступила. Она не стала бы так пренебрегать им.

Он должен был верить в это.

Он должен был верить, что Ледибаг, которую ему довелось узнать, была настоящей.

Вот почему он решил наведаться к ней во время ее одиночного патруля.

Чтобы спросить об этом напрямую. 

_**Выполнено: 40%** _

– Ледибаг?

Пятнистая героиня Парижа слегка вздрогнула, когда ее выдернули из задумчивости. Она быстро огляделась, что-то высматривая, когда заметила, что он сидит рядом с ней. Возможно, пытаясь понять, как давно она выпала из реальности.

На самом деле, она довольно долго пребывала в прострации, и в любое другое время, будучи в ином расположении духа, он бы обязательно сказал что-нибудь по этому поводу.

– Эй, Котёнок, что ты здесь делаешь? Сегодня ведь я патрулирую, – спросила она с написанным на лице удивлением.

Сидела ли рядом с ним сейчас Бьянка Эспозито? Он обнаружил, что не способен взглянуть на неё. Он просто не мог посмотреть на неё. Из-за накопившегося за день раздражения и тревоги из-за всей этой ситуации ему было тяжело находиться с ней рядом.

Но он должен был удостовериться.

– Как ты относишься к раскрытию своей личности?

В какой-то момент краем глаза он заметил, что она напряглась, и лицо ее омрачилось чем-то, похожим на раздражение. Но, какое-то время понаблюдав за ним, она подавила этот порыв и глубоко вздохнула.

– Кот, прости, но мы уже говорили об этом. Мы же не просто так скрываем свои личности. 

Это было куда больше похоже на ту Ледибаг, которую он знал. Он посмотрел на нее, перехватив ее пристальный взгляд. Он несправедливо подозревал ее. Он знал это, но он весь день боролся с ужасающими мыслями о том, что она не желает иметь с ним ничего общего, и было очень тяжело вот так сразу избавиться от них.

– Так... ты никогда не открывала свою личность? Никому? Может быть, случайно, или же нет?

Приподняв бровь, она стрельнула в него взглядом, в котором читалась некоторая обида.

– Нет. Конечно нет. Я ведь обещала тебе, помнишь? Как только мы победим Бражника, ты будешь первым, кому я скажу, – ответила она спокойно и уверенно.

_**Выполнено: 43%** _

Как только прозвучали эти слова, Кот Нуар полностью расслабился. Плечи его свободно опустились, он выдохнул и кивнул.

– Да. Разумеется, – он наконец смог повернуться и взглянуть на неё, пряча своё смятение за слабой улыбкой.

Он был отвратителен. Он чувствовал себя ужасно от этих подозрений, но ему просто необходимо было узнать все из первых уст.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом, Котёнок?

Его улыбка слегка померкла, и он снова отвёл взгляд.

– Просто мне... – начал было он, но затем замолчал и покачал головой. – Нет... нет, ничего. Прости, что побеспокоил тебя. Это даже глупо.

Потому что так и есть. Как вообще мог он поверить чему-либо, что Лила или ее «закадычная подружка» наговорили о его напарнице?

Он позволил им провести себя.

_**Выполнено: 45%** _

Теперь оставался огромный вопрос о том, что с этим всем делать. Потому что просто необходимо что-то предпринять. Но при этом он не мог рисковать раскрытием своей личности и ставить под удар Ледибаг. 

Кот попытался встать, но Ледибаг схватила его за запястье, не давая уйти.

– Очевидно, нет, раз ты пришёл сюда. Ты выглядел очень расстроенным. Знаю, я могу быть жуткой занудой, когда дело касается тайны личностей, но Кот, я делаю это не для того, чтобы задеть или обидеть тебя! Правда! – умоляюще произнесла она, и его сердце отчаянно сжалось из-за того, что он заставил ее чувствовать себя виноватой. – Если тебя это обижает или...

Его светлые волосы взметнулись, когда он отчаянно замотал головой.

– Нет, нет. Ничего подобного. Правда. Я знаю, зачем ты это делаешь. Не стану притворяться, будто мне это нравится, но я понимаю тебя. Правда, – попытался он убедить ее, хотя и осознавал, что это выходит у него просто ужасно. Этот долгий день морально истощил его, и ему требовалось больше времени, чтобы придумать, как загладить свою вину перед ней.

– Тогда к чему это все?

Он посмотрел на неё самым извиняющимся взглядом, слегка приподняв уголки губ и снова покачав головой.

– Это слишком личное. Если я расскажу, то выдам себя, Багибу, но я правда очень сожалею об этом. Я не хотел расстроить тебя.

Ледибаг какое-то время внимательно вглядывалась в его глаза, но в итоге неохотно отпустила его руку, что позволило ему подняться и тут же сбежать.

Чего ему ужасно не хотелось делать. И чувство вины потом снедало его всю ночь, из-за чего он никак не мог уснуть. Так что он попытался направить мысли в другое русло, размышляя над тем, как можно разоблачить фальшивую Ледибаг, пока ситуация окончательно не вышла из-под контроля.

Потому что он знал, что так и случится.

_**Выполнено: 50%** _

Следующее утро довольно быстро подобралось к значению «ужасного дня», хотя он присутствовал в классе всего пятнадцать минут.

У Лилы и ее «закадычной подружки» ушло всего три минуты на то, чтобы зайти в класс, занять место позади него, будто оно принадлежало им, и собрать вокруг себя толпу почитателей.

Встречая взглядом каждого входящего ученика, он каждый раз находил для себя новое препятствие, мешающее ему встать и сбежать со своего места – покуда он буквально не оказался в ловушке, вынужденный слушать, как они предаются фальшивым воспоминаниям о своей дружбе и отвечают на многочисленные вопросы одноклассников.

Все это время Адриан злился все больше и больше.

Да потому что как у них только наглости хватает?

Они врут о его напарнице!

И выслушивание всего этого только ещё больше его злило. Так злило, что в какой-то момент он испытал потрясение от того, что этот гнев не навлёк на него тёмную бабочку. Это ошеломление длилось всего пару мгновений, потому что разумом он прекрасно понимал, что следует взять себя в руки, пока она на самом деле не прилетела.

Он должен был сделать хоть _что-нибудь_.

Но что он мог сказать или сделать такого, чего уже не испробовала Маринетт?

_О боже... Маринетт..._

Теперь для неё станет все только хуже, ведь так? С появлением самозванки ложь Лилы станет еще более убедительной. А с поддержкой «Ледибаг» невозможно предсказать, какие ещё неприятности они навлекут на Маринетт.

Нино был его бро, самым лучшим. Этого не изменить. И если не считать Ледибаг, то Маринетт стала его _лучшим другом_. Вместе они делили то, что он лишь надеялся разделить когда-нибудь с Ледибаг.

Она рассказала ему о том, что из-за всей этой абсурдной ситуации с Лилой уже не была так близка со своими школьными друзьями, как раньше. Так что он изо всех сил пытался быть ей хорошим другом, как в геройском костюме, так и в повседневной жизни. Он всегда старался заступаться за неё и чаще высказывать своё мнение о вранье Лилы. 

Не то чтобы это особо помогло. От него обычно точно также отмахивались. Просто к нему при этом были гораздо снисходительнее, чем к Маринетт.

Адриан был так погружён в свои мысли, что почти пропустил тот момент, когда в классе неожиданно воцарилась тишина.

Но все-таки не пропустил. 

_**Выполнено: 57%** _

Оторвавшись от парты, зелёные глаза тут же сосредоточились на причине, заставившей всех вокруг внезапно замолкнуть. 

Маринетт стояла, уставившись на это собрание. Было заметно ее замешательство, пока она рассматривала странное скопление народа возле того, что должно было являться ее местом. 

– Это та девочка, о которой ты мне говорила?

_О нет..._

Адриан быстро оглянулся через плечо, взглянув на Лилу, которая состроила огромные, ужасно фальшивые щенячьи глазки и слабо кивнула, глядя на Маринетт так, словно та являлась диким зверем и могла наброситься на неё в любую секунду. 

Именно этого он и боялся.

Он должен что-нибудь придумать, сейчас же! Но он не успел даже встать и _в самом деле_ сделать хоть что-нибудь, когда препятствовавшая ему толпа стала еще плотнее, предоставляя свободное пространство Бьянке, которая поднялась с того места, которое помогла украсть. 

_**Выполнено: 64%** _

К чести Маринетт, однако, она наблюдала за ее приближением с приподнятой бровью и казалась совершенно не впечатленной высокомерным блеском в зелено-голубых глазах новенькой.

– Я слышала, ты обижаешь мою лучшую подругу, – властно сказала она, уперев руки в боки с видом, требующим уважения. С таким же видом, с каким взрослый отчитывал бы непослушного ребёнка. Что явно не добавляло очков в ее пользу, даже если она и притворялась тем, кем не являлась. 

– Прости, ты кто вообще? – спросила Маринетт, хотя ее тон... Ну, откровенно говоря, звучало это так, словно у неё есть дела поважнее. 

– К твоему сведению, меня зовут Бьянка. Я перевелась к вам только вчера. Но не меняй тему. Я слышала, ты издеваешься над моей лучшей подругой Лилой.

Прежде, чем Бьянка смогла продолжить, Маринетт одарила ее безразличным взглядом.

– К сожалению, должна сообщить, что твоя лучшая подруга – лгунья.

Тут же стало слышно, как Лила разревелась за спиной Адриана, и ему хотелось просто обернуться и накричать на неё, чтобы она заткнулась. Но это ничем не помогло бы Маринетт, а только сделало бы хуже. 

_**Выполнено: 68%** _

– Я так не думаю. Думаю, это ты лгунья. На самом деле, я считаю, что именно из-за таких, как ты, страдает Париж. Вы только и пытаетесь вечно навредить другим, из-за чего они акуманизируются, и мне все время приходится за вами подчищать.

_«Ух... Прости, а не пошла бы ты к черту?!»_

Взгляд голубых глаз тут же сосредоточился на девушке, стоящей перед ней. В них неожиданно мелькнул интерес.

– Даю тебе последний шанс. Перестань создавать угрозу обществу, или мы с моим напарником предпримем меры.

Ладно, _во-первых – иди в задницу._ Во-вторых, они с Ледибаг действовали не так! Совсем не так. Почему все до сих пор внимают вранью этой девчонки?

– Ты мне угрожаешь?

Даже отчаянно и безуспешно пытаясь справиться с собственным гневом, Адриан неожиданно осознал, что Маринетт казалась ещё менее заинтересованной в этом разговоре, чем в самом начале. Она даже не вышла из себя!

Бьянка торжествующе улыбнулась, проигнорировав отсутствие страха (или вообще каких-либо эмоций) в голосе Маринетт. 

– Я никому не угрожаю. Это обещание.

Маринетт оставалось только недоуменно моргать – его дорогая подруга казалась растерянной и совершенно сбитой с толку из-за всего происходящего. 

– Эй, – шепнул кто-то из толпы, возможно, решив, что этим поможет. – Это Ледибаг!

Адриан подавил в себе безотчетное желание закричать в ответ, что они все просто идиоты, раз купились на этот вздор. 

Только Лила громко шикнула на это:

– Ребята, об этом не должны знать все! Мы не знаем, кому можно доверять!

_Катись к черту, Лила Росси и все, что с тобой связано._

_**Выполнено: 73%** _

– Ты Ледибаг? – спросила Маринетт, и Адриан понял, что надо что-то делать. 

И в тот момент было даже неважно, что именно он сделает (за исключением, быть может, раскрытия своей личности, потому что это только сделает ситуацию ещё хуже), так как он и так слишком долго позволял этому продолжаться. 

Он поднялся с места, намереваясь растолкать всех со своего пути, если понадобится. Да черт возьми, он бы просто снес их с дороги, если бы возникла такая необходимость. Но он не собирался позволять своей лучшей подруге и дальше думать, будто ей угрожает сама Ледибаг. 

Он был ужасно зол, что Лила дошла до такого. И он обязательно расквитается с ней десятикратно, когда все это закончится. 

Но все закончится прямо здесь и прямо...

– Пфф...

Адриан застыл, когда Маринетт прикрыла рот ладонью, пытаясь сдержать смешок, нарушивший напряжённое молчание, повисшее в классе.

Затем с растерянностью, вполне отражавшей эмоции остальных его одноклассников, он наблюдал, как вначале она принялась хихикать, а затем и вовсе разразилась звонким смехом, эхом отдававшимся в классе. Она смеялась так безудержно, что согнулась пополам и схватилась за живот, будто ей было плохо, и расхохоталась ещё сильнее, подняв в какой-то момент взгляд. 

Совсем скоро она уже чуть ли не по полу каталась от смеха, и Адриан не знал, то ли начинать волноваться, то ли стоит присоединиться к ней. 

_**Выполнено: 75%** _

Она смеялась так добрых пять минут. 

Что было, если честно... впечатляюще. 

Через какое-то время смех начал стихать, и Маринетт принялась вытирать слёзы, широко улыбнувшись девушке, стоявшей перед ней и явно испытывавшей неловкость.

– Ох. Спасибо. Мне прям полегчало.

Ха.

Вслед за этой _необычной_ реакцией Адриан уловил что-то в ее глазах, когда она поднялась и отряхнула свои брюки. 

Некую искру. Огонь, от которого у него по спине пробежала невольная дрожь. 

Это был пронзительный, полный решимости взгляд. Словно у фехтовальщика, побеждающего в поединках с первого же выпада. Не суливший ничего хорошего тому, против кого он направлен. 

Он видел этот пылающий взгляд раньше. Он был очень хорошо знаком ему, и в то же время казался чуждым на лице его подруги. Но он _знал его_. Где же он мог его видеть?

Затем она заговорила – и если ее взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего, то ее тон был просто-напросто смертоносным:

– Что ж, Ледибаг, скажи, если я представляю собой такую угрозу обществу, почему же ты доверила мне талисман?

Стоп... что? Это... Это не то, чего он ожидал от неё. Не то чтобы у него было хоть какое-то представление о том, что произойдёт дальше, но – раскрыть себя вот так? 

Почти у всех вокруг был точно такой же растерянный и потрясённый вид, так что, к счастью, он ничем не выделялся на общем фоне. 

_**Выполнено: 79%** _

– Когда?! Не было никаких новых героев! Откуда нам знать, что ты не врешь?

Ох, точно – во всей этой суматохе Адриан совсем забыл про Алью. А для неё это должно стать ещё большим шоком, чем для кого-либо другого. Ее лучшая подруга была настоящим героем, а героиня, перед которой она заискивала весь предыдущий день, оказалась фальшивкой.

– Ну, если ты не можешь поверить мне на слово, тогда, думаю, будет очень легко проверить факты, – ее голос немного усилился на этих словах, и блогерше хватило приличия выглядеть при этом ошарашенной и смущенной. – Ты можешь всегда просто спросить Ледибаг, вот же она.

– Ну, я…

– Или можно спросить ее напарника. Так как он видел мою трансформацию.

К счастью, Адриан не слишком сильно вздрогнул при упоминании своего альтер-эго, иначе _это_ выдало бы его с головой. Но он все ещё был сбит с толку, не понимая, зачем Маринетт рассказывать всем, что она была героем. Ведь он был единственным (за исключением настоящей Ледибаг), кто видел, как с неё слетела трансформация. И прямо сейчас он никак не мог прийти ей на помощь в качестве Кота Нуара. 

Не говоря уж о том, что со временем он мог бы даже попытаться уговорить Ледибаг, чтобы та дала Маринетт ещё один шанс стать героем, но теперь это уже будет невозможно. 

К тому же, никогда раньше она не хвасталась этим. Даже когда он пришёл поговорить с ней об этом несколько дней спустя, она и слова не проронила о том, что была героем – ему буквально выуживать пришлось ее реакцию!

Так почему теперь? Почему именно это? Что происходит у неё в голове, из-за чего с каждым словом она кажется все более и более уверенной?

_**Выполнено: 81%** _

– Я попросила ее дать тебе шанс. Потому что хотела помочь тебе. Я думала, став героем, ты станешь лучше. Но ты все равно продолжала издеваться надо мной!

– И-именно так.

– Как благородно с твоей стороны, Лила, – произнесла она весьма слащавым тоном, совсем непохожим на ее обычный голос, что даже немного пугало. – Но, когда мы вместе сражались на той крыше с акумой, ты говорила совсем другое.

– А что, по-твоему, я должна была сказать, раз ты очевидно оказалась неспособна стать героем! Я не хотела рисковать тем, что ты обернешься против меня, – громко запротестовала Бьянка.

– Ты не считала, что я не гожусь для этого, когда я спасла тебя и Кота Нуара, – проворчала она и действительно как будто с расстроенным видом отвела взгляд в сторону. 

В этот момент она перехватила его взгляд, и какое-то время они рассматривали друг друга. Он не мог себя выдать, но ему отчаянно хотелось спросить ее, что же она делает. Из-за чего, возможно, на его лице читалась странная смесь эмоций, так как ее брови нахмурились, пока она смотрела на него. 

Девчонка презрительно фыркнула.

– Не впутывай сюда моего напарника, – потребовала она. Это было похоже на отчаянную попытку направить разговор в другое русло. Маринетт, должно быть, подумала о том же, так как повернулась обратно, снова обратив на нее изучающий взгляд. 

Тьфу ты, если он еще хоть раз услышит, как эта девица называет его своим напарником…

_**Выполнено: 86%** _

– Ну… ты ведь знаешь, что твой «напарник» мой лучший друг, правда? – она бросила немного виноватый взгляд на Алью. – Прости, Аль, но – сама знаешь, – Маринетт жестом указала на расстояние между ними, и Адриан был рад, что ему не было хорошо видно блогершу, потому что со своего места он почти физически ощущал исходящее от нее чувство вины. 

– Мой напарник никогда не стал бы общаться с кем-то вроде тебя.

Ага. Так и есть. Боже, он отдал бы все на свете, чтобы прямо сейчас подраться с какой-нибудь акумой. 

Фыркнув и слегка тряхнув головой, Маринетт достала из кармана телефон и принялась листать фотографии, пока не нашла то, что искала.

Все еще _очень_ рассерженный, Адриан вовсе не хотел, чтобы краска бросилась ему в лицо (к счастью, этого вроде бы никто не заметил). Однако в тот момент, когда она с некоторым самодовольством выставила перед собой телефон, показывая классу то, что на нем было, по его телу прошла волна жара, когда все снова ахнули и подались вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть фото. 

На фотографии были они вместе – Маринетт с Котом Нуаром сидели на ее кушетке, прижавшись друг к другу. Маринетт показывала в камеру язык, а Кот сложил пальцы в жесте мира возле левого глаза. Это была одна из его любимых. Он даже сохранил копию у себя на телефоне. 

_**Выполнено: 90%** _

Пока Бьянка бессмысленно пялилась на фотографию, вокруг начали раздаваться голоса.

– Ты правда дружишь с Котом Нуаром? Это так круто!

– Значит ли это, что ты общаешься и с другими героями?

– Какой Кот Нуар на самом деле?

– Погоди, так ты правда была героем? Я думал, герои должны держать свою личность в тайне.

По всей видимости, она ждала именно этого. Быстро призвав всех к тишине, она многозначительно взглянула на Бьянку.

– Так и есть. Но я больше не являюсь героем, правда, Ледибаг?

И внезапно он понял, к чему она ведет. И в полной мере осознал, зачем она говорила все это. 

– Я...

– Напомни-ка мне, почему это мне нельзя больше быть Мультимаус? – она задумчиво приложила палец к подбородку с простодушным видом. – Я почти уверена, что это не имеет никакого отношения к моей угрозе обществу.

Она постучала пальцем по подбородку, оглядываясь вокруг в глубокой задумчивости и снова на краткий момент встречаясь с ним взглядом. Но затем она снова посмотрела на него, и он ну никак не мог сдержать ухмылки, почти забыв уже о своей злости.

Потому что это было, черт возьми, _гениально._

И это было все, что он мог сделать, чтобы случайно не вмешаться в ее идеальный план по разоблачению лгуньи и самозванки одним махом. 

_**Выполнено: 93%** _

Она рассматривала его некоторое время, после чего так же быстро повернулась к самозванке, сузив с угрожающим видом глаза. 

– А, точно! Потому что я случайно раскрыла свою личность Коту Нуару. И потому, что личности должны оставаться в тайне.

– Н-ну, е-есть исключения! – попыталась парировать Бьянка, но Маринетт уже было не остановить.

– Нет, я думаю, что ты лгунья, как и твоя так называемая лучшая подруга. Ты не Ледибаг. И ты ни черта не знаешь о Ледибаг. Потому что, если бы ты была ею, ты уже давно проиграла бы. Ты у нас сколько всего, один день? И весь класс уже знает твою «личность»? Тогда нам всем просто ужасно повезло, что ты не являешься героиней, иначе Бражник бы уже давно победил!

Плохо ли это, что внезапно _разгневанная Маринетт_ показалась ему _такой привлекательной?_

Пожалуй, да?

Так и есть. 

_**Выполнено: 95%** _

Маринетт надвигалась на свою противницу, обвиняюще указывая на Бьянку пальцем, отчего та слегка отшатнулась назад.

– Ты ни черта не знаешь о том, что значит быть героем. Чем они жертвуют ради безопасности людей. К тому же, Ледибаг и Кот Нуар даже не знают личностей друг друга – так какого черта _Ледибаг_ будет раскрывать это целой толпе людей, уже хотя бы раз да попавших под контроль акумы, но не раскроет это своему напарнику?!

Это вызвало у него дрожь во всем теле.

У Маринетт был взрывной характер. Он понял это, пообщавшись с ней в образе Кота, но сейчас, слушая, как она защищает его, он не мог не восхищаться ее пылом. 

Но лишь до тех пор, пока в глазах самозванки Адриан не разглядел такой же, если даже не более опасный огонь, когда она, обретя устойчивое положение, двинулась на Маринетт.

Надо действовать.

 _Сейчас._

– Да как ты смеешь называть меня лгуньей, мелкая дрянь!

Адриан даже не стал расталкивать своих остолбеневших одноклассников. Вместо этого он перемахнул через парту, легко скользнув по гладкому дереву и спрыгнув на пол как раз тогда, когда Бьянка уже замахнулась на свою намеченную жертву. 

Не бывать этому. Ни сейчас. _Ни когда-либо еще_. 

Без особых усилий Адриан перехватил руку Бьянки, прежде чем та могла завершить начатое, крепко сжав ее запястье и заставив ее поморщиться от его крепкой хватки. Потому что нежничать с ней он не собирался. 

Это с акумами, не контролирующими свои действия, следует вести себя бережно. 

Ее же он без колебаний уничтожит, если она снова вздумает напасть на Маринетт.

_**Выполнено: 97%** _

– А-Адриан! – удивленно вскрикнула Бьянка. 

– Довольно, – прошипел он низким и угрожающим тоном – не вполне узнавая собственный голос, хотя это его особо и не заботило. – Если до сих пор и оставалось что-то не ясно, то теперь уже все понятно. Ты не Ледибаг. Она бы никогда не подняла руку на гражданского!

По крайне мере, без разумной на то причины. Но ни к чему говорить об этом вслух. 

– Н-но!.. – Лила попыталась прийти на помощь своей «подруге», но тут же замолкла, перехватив его свирепый взгляд.

– С меня довольно ваших попыток настроить всех против Маринетт. Я знал, что вы обе врете, когда «случайно» раскрыли мне личность Ледибаг вчера, но у меня не было никаких доказательств. Вы все время всем врали! – рявкнул он, от ярости чувствуя себя ощетинившимся, подобно коту, и мимолетом размышляя о том, не трансформировался ли он случайно. 

– Адриан! М-мне же больно!

Он уже хотел сказать ей нечто не самое культурное, но в этот момент в класс вошла мадам Бюстье.

– Что здесь происходит?! – пронзительно закричала она, выронив из рук сумку и листки с заданиями при виде этой сцены.

Ох, просто _фантастика._

_**Выполнено: 99%** _

В последовавшем вслед за этим хаосе Адриана и Маринетт отправили в коридор, пока мадам Бюстье выслушивала объяснения других учеников. 

Но из всех учеников его интересовала только та, что стояла рядом с ним. 

– Пожалуйста, прости меня, Маринетт, – произнес он, пытаясь говорить внятно, потому что ему просто необходимо было сказать это, так как внезапно, наедине с ней, его захлестнуло невыносимое чувство вины. 

Она была его лучшим другом. Почему же не мог он приложить еще больше усилий, чтобы защитить ее? 

– Я не должен был отговаривать тебя от ее разоблачения. Это было глупо с моей стороны. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты простишь меня когда-нибудь.

Маринетт какое-то время смотрела на него округлившимися глазами, но вскоре удивление на ее лице сменилось мягкой улыбкой.

– Тебе не за что просить прощения, Адриан, – сказала она, пожимая плечами, будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете. – К тому же, ты по крайней мере проверил свои источники, – она усмехнулась, явно найдя нечто забавное в своих словах. 

Погодите-ка…

Он растерянно взглянул на неё.

Проверил свои источники? Что она имеет в виду?..

Она одарила его широкой и сияющей улыбкой.

– Я же говорила тебе, разве нет? Что ты будешь первым, кто узнает.

_**Выполнено: 100%** _

_**Перезагрузка Адриана Агреста…** _

– Адриан? С тобой… все нормально?

Широко распахнув глаза и разинув рот, он несколько раз моргнул, возвращаясь обратно в реальность. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, как: а) дышать; б) говорить; в) вспомнить собственное имя. 

Его звали Адриан.

Точно. Разумеется. Круто. 

Теперь, если только удастся восстановить в памяти оставшиеся два пункта, все будет отлично!

Маринетт наблюдала за ним со странной (читай – _очаровательной_ ) смесью веселости и беспокойства, что заставило ее закусить нижнюю губу в ожидании его реакции. Возможно, она просто пыталась не рассмеяться над ним. И он должен был хоть _что-нибудь_ чувствовать по этому поводу, но он не мог оторвать взгляда от ее губ и перестать думать о том, что сам хочет быть тем, кто кусает их, и…

_И, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, НУЖЕН ВОЗДУХ._

Ох, точно. 

Он же должен дышать. 

Уступив жгучей потребности в кислороде, Адриан сделал глубокий вдох и затем медленно выдохнул, продолжая смотреть на свою одноклассницу широко распахнутыми, немигающими глазами, которые уже начинали болеть и слезиться. 

Однако, как только он полностью выдохнул, к нему вернулся голос, и у него вырвалось тихое сдавленное хихиканье. Его губы расползлись в улыбке, хихиканье стало громче и, наконец, переросло в полноценный смех, заставляя глаза слезиться еще больше, и теперь он просто сиял от счастья, хватаясь за бока.

Смеясь, он так широко улыбался, что не было никаких причин к тому, что его глаза стали таким влажными… О нет, это что, _слезы?_

И его трясло. И вовсе не от смеха. 

Однако он не прекратил смеяться, даже когда развернулся и заключил Маринетт в свои объятия, приподняв ее и закружившись вместе с ней в пустом коридоре, пока она тоже не начала хохотать вместе с ним. Они хохотали так весело и безудержно, что в тот момент весь остальной мир, кроме них двоих, потерял всякое значение. 

Он вращал ее до тех пор, пока не закружилась голова, и даже тогда его нисколько не волновала раскачивающаяся и кренящаяся под ним земля, потому что, когда он поставил ее на ноги, она вся ужасно раскраснелась и смотрела на него сияющими голубыми глазами, которые всегда казались ему такими знакомыми, и…

_О боже…_

Он поднял дрожащие руки, осторожно обхватив ее лицо и коснувшись пальцами ее сережек-гвоздиков, которые она никогда не снимала.

– Моя Леди? – спросил он тихо и неуверенно, и, возможно, нельзя было винить его за это, потому что все это было похоже на чудесный сон, и он очень боялся проснуться. 

Она тихонько рассмеялась, с нежным и сияющим взглядом подняв руку и стерев с его щеки оставшиеся слезы. 

– Что случилось, Котёнок? Кошка язык проглотила?

Глаза Адриана снова округлились, потому что было ужасно здорово слышать, что она называет его так без маски, а также из-за того, что она только что скаламбурила, и это не могло ему не нравиться. 

Но все это не имело особого значения. В тот момент Адриану хотелось спросить у нее лишь одно.

– Могу я поцеловать тебя?

На ее лице промелькнуло удивление, однако она не выглядела расстроенной из-за этой просьбы. На самом деле, ее глаза лукаво сверкнули, когда она улыбнулась ему.

– Я бы обиделась, если бы ты не поцеловал меня. 

Никто не сможет сказать, что у Адриана Агреста вошло в привычку обижать леди.

Его Леди.

Его напарницу.

Его лучшего друга. 

Он был полностью поглощен лишь этой удивительной девушкой, которая слегка запрокинула голову, чьи ресницы столь восхитительно трепетали, а щеки окрасились самым очаровательным румянцем. 

Он снова чуть не забыл, как дышать. 

И это было абсолютно нормально. Потому что, как только он склонился к ней, нежно прижимаясь к ее губам своими, он с пугающей ясностью осознал, что готов провести всю оставшуюся жизнь, лишаясь дыхания из-за этой девушки, и он будет наслаждаться каждым таким моментом. 

– Кхм-кхм…

Звук чьего-то покашливания выдернул их из собственного маленького мирка, заставив немного отстраниться друг от друга, но Адриан отказывался выпускать ее из своих объятий, чтобы оглянуться на дверь класса.

Где половина учеников чуть не залезала друг другу на плечи, чтобы поглазеть на них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:   
> В общем, обычно я не из тех, кто критикует Алью, но мне было необходимо сделать это. По разным причинам. Это соответствовало моим ощущениям. Хотя я очень люблю Алью, эта девчонка – просто бомба. Просто мне хотелось бы, чтобы она не была порой такой близорукой.


End file.
